


Cuadrado sin esquinas

by InuKidGakupo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crushes, Depression, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up Together, Horny Teenagers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Teenagers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuKidGakupo/pseuds/InuKidGakupo
Summary: Kakashi es un ninja, pero de vez en cuando solo es un adolescente.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Cuadrado sin esquinas

**Author's Note:**

> La línea del tiempo de Naruto está medio loca, así que puede haber discrepancia al respecto.

— No es normal — la voz suena en baja, ácida. El tono que generalmente ocupaban para espionaje, con el desagrado suficiente como para creer que podían estar hablando de un enemigo. Desafortunadamente, Kakashi se da cuenta de que se trata de él. 

— Lo sé, es tan amargado — el otro miembro de su escuadrón responde. Su tono está cubierto por la máscara de porcelana pero todavía se escucha claramente desde su posición, justo detrás de ellos.

Hay una risa general con el comentario. A Kakashi no se le ocurre por qué. ¿Qué hay que decir de eso de todos modos? Él era el ninja que copia. El mata amigos, y aunque parecía que lo habían olvidado, también su general. El estado de ánimo debería ser algo sin importancia para ellos, o en todo caso, algo que deberían de temer si lo retrasaban. 

— Siempre de mal humor — su máscara oculta su expresión, pero Kakashi adivina que tiene una sonrisa por el tono — Le hace falta un poco de cariño.

A Kakashi no le viene bien el comentario. La idea de cariño es lo que lo ha condenado al dolor, y casi espera escuchar el resto de las cosas que siempre dicen; sobre el hijo del traidor, sobre el ninja que eliminó a sus propios compañeros. Kakashi ha soportado comentarios sobre lo solitario que es, y no tiene demasiadas ganas de oírlo ahora sin preferir darse la vuelta.

Sin embargo, hay otra risa, lo que no es normal en esa clase de comentarios, al menos no donde deberían temerle o sentir lástima, lo que generalmente acompañaba el disgusto.

— Lo sé — el otro concuerda con un sonido hilarante, sus manos moviéndose para hacer una figura sobre sus pantalones — Al menos debería hacer algo para _relajarse_.

Su mano sube y baja en un movimiento rápido contra su pelvis. Kakashi angosta los ojos y sigue el movimiento, sintiendo sus piernas tensándose sobre la rama del árbol cuando su cerebro lucha por entender.

— Probablemente eso no sea suficiente — los ojos del halcón escanean alrededor, fallando tan miserablemente en encontrarlo antes de susurrar — El chico realmente necesita una vida romántica, tal vez así deje de ser tan amargado. 

— Es cierto, alguien debería darle ese _cariño_ que parece necesitar tanto. Tal vez así deje de ser tan gruñón.

A Kakashi le toma un minuto completo entender a qué se refieren sus compañeros. El movimiento de la mano se repite, y tardíamente procesa la charla y su intención, sintiéndose gravemente ofendido al instante. 

— Es un adolescente — dice el primero, todavía ahogando una risa — Pero apenas parece uno. 

— ¡Debe estar luchando contra las hormonas!

Kakashi decide no soportarlo un momento más, dando un salto justo delante de ellos de forma tan inesperada y brusca que los hace gritar, retrocediendo sobre sus lugares.

Si Kakashi hubiera sido otro, probablemente les hubiera dicho algo, o negado su acusación, pero esas eran estupideces en las que no iba a caer. Él era un gran soldado y no iba a soltar nada sobre su vida privada, especialmente a un par de tontos que asumían cosas raras sobre su joven capitán. 

Definitivamente estaban equivocados. 

— Vámonos — ordena, espabilado a sus compañeros antes de seguir su camino.

*

No tiene prisa por regresar, pero de todos modos acelera el paso y se apresura a separarse de su escuadrón, demasiado incómodo y malhumorado para soportarlos otro segundo.

A pesar de sus intentos, no había podido descartar sus palabras, sin dejar de repetir las risas absurdas de dos sujetos que deberían ser más maduros que él y que en cambio se divertían hablando idioteces sobre las hormonas de su capitán.

Kakashi era consciente de sí mismo. Sabía de sus cambios físicos y necesidades. No era ningún idiota sobre eso. Y estaba seguro de que no requería el contacto físico ni romántico para dejar de sentirse como se sentía.

Había sufrido mucho. Evitó toda la terapia estúpida y se refugió en su culpa. Probablemente incluso la irritación venía de todo el trauma y la responsabilidad, y nada de eso tenía que ver con la falta de vida amorosa o alguna tontería por el estilo.

La gente moría. La gente era debilidad en el campo de batalla y Kakashi no necesitaba más distracciones. 

Kakashi no fue niño. Tampoco quiso serlo realmente. Ha olvidado o nunca supo cómo lidiar con los vínculos y las emociones. Las reacciones adolescentes también parecían estar lejos de él, probablemente enterradas en alguna de las múltiples tumbas debajo de sus zapatos.

Es la razón por la que Kakashi descarta todo el asunto. Emparejarse, desear a otros, mezclarse con sus compañeros, _enamorarse_ , es simplemente algo demasiado lejano considerando lo mucho que le temían y su escaso contacto con el resto de la gente.

Nunca deseó el contacto humano de todos modos. Los abrazos, los besos, el sexo. Todavía parece entrar en conflicto con ello hasta que se llena de aversión, sin entender del todo algo más allá de la lógica teórica del asunto.

La simple consideración de un contacto físico fuera de lo esencial y táctico parecía innecesario.

Realmente no estaba hecho para eso.

*

Kakashi está en el campo de entrenamiento esa misma tarde, dando vueltas sobre sí mismo en un intento por calmar sus pensamientos y su enojo que solo subía junto con la tensión en sus hombros, rígidos en esa versión un poco más pesada que estaba adquiriendo con su último golpe de crecimiento.

Intenta torpemente relajarse, fracasando. Las misiones se sentían más largas cada vez, y Kakashi había esperado un poco más de resistencia ahora que era una pulgada más alto, pero había obtenido solo más fatiga y amargura adicional, lo que solo lo había empujado a más rabietas molestas.

De un salto golpea las ramas con los pies, no sorprendido cuando se balancea y cae como un tonto sobre el piso, abrumado por el trabajo extra y el poco descanso. Minato decía que debería relajarse de vez en cuando, pero Kakashi no estaba de acuerdo.

En el segundo intento vuelve a caer, probablemente porque estaba haciendo algo mal y no porque estaba frustrado y estresado, y definitivamente tampoco era porque estaba más delgado por el periodo de adolescencia ni tampoco porque había estado corriendo un día entero hacía ahí, porque definitivamente no podía permitirse ser débil.

Kakashi era un adulto. Podía con eso. Las manos todavía pequeñas en comparación a las de Minato no lo hacían inferior, podía funcionar. Tenía que crecer más rápido incluso en contra de la fatiga de su cuerpo, como ninguno de sus compañeros de equipo lo hizo.

Sus pies resbalan nuevamente contra el fango después de una hora, lo que lo deja tirado, profundamente exhausto, rogando por un descanso que no se puede permitir porqué, ¿de qué servía hacerlo? Tomar esas ventajas para sí mismo solo era debilidad. Kakashi no necesitaba debilidad incluso si terminaba solo y medio loco.

Sin embargo, antes de que Kakashi pueda ponerse de pie, es arrollado por una ola de viento en la cara. El estruendo de pasos, como si fueran miles, y un rayo de verde brillante que se salpica delante de él.

Sus ojos parpadean contra la fuente de luz y calor, mirando con su ojo agrio y desenfocado aquella sonrisa tonta y el cabello oscuro. Un rostro tan molesto como familiar, recurrente, aunque no deseado, y Kakashi está realmente molido para huir en una nube de polvo y tal vez incluso bastante enfurecido como para molestarse en pelear con él. 

— ¡Kakashi, mi Eterno Rival! — Kakashi hace una mueca ante la voz, tan estruendosa y cerca — ¡Tengamos un desafío!

A Kakashi le gustaría poder negarse e ignorarlo, pero en lugar de eso siente una extraña sensación de alivio con su presencia, consolando sus músculos ante el tono de su voz.

— Bien, lo que sea — dice en un tono agrio, porque Kakashi nunca ha sido bueno para hablar con las personas.

— ¡Genial! — Gai casi llora, moviendo las manos para formar puños — ¡Será un gran desafío, lo prometo! 

Entonces, casi torpemente, Kakashi sonríe, pero solo porque realmente la expresión de Gai es demasiado torpe para el chico que era ahora, tan adelantado en el crecimiento de su cuerpo para su edad, y no porque algo raro dentro de él se alegrara de verlo.

— ¡Vamos, mi Rival!

Rápidamente, Gai se apresura a su lado y rodea sus hombros, colocando suavemente sus manos ahora fuertes y enormes en sus delgados brazos. Sus dedos están llenos de cicatrices, largos y oscuros. Hace que Kakashi se sienta pequeño y frágil, aunque no de una mala manera, sino de una que lo hace encorvarse en el agarre y suspirar.

No está seguro de la razón, pero finalmente algo de su espalda parece menos tenso y su cuerpo se relaja lentamente entre el agarre hasta que el dolor se vuelve un poco lejano debajo del abrazo cuidadoso y masivo de Gai.

Aunque, por supuesto, se niega completamente a creer que fue por él.

*

No piensa en ello de nuevo, sino hasta una semana después, cuando cruza una frontera con su equipo ANBU y se detienen en un pequeño pueblo dentro del país del fuego para descansar.

Kakashi no protesta por el lugar donde terminan. Apenas puede ver, le tiemblan las piernas y probablemente ha perdido más sangre de lo que se atrevería a admitir, lo que lo vuelve un muñeco de trapo manipulable y silencioso que sus compañeros arrastran, sentándolo en un largo sillón debajo de una luz parpadeante.

Sus compañeros no hablan con él, como siempre. Kakashi solo agradece la calma y el silencio mientras pestañea contra las lámparas e intenta concentrarse, comiendo velozmente de la charola de aperitivos mientras recupera su chakra.

Ha terminado de beber todo el jugo de su mesa cuando sus compañeros se levantan y se alejan de él, lo que solo podría significar que los pone muy tensos, o incómodos. O ambos. No es sorprendente el desprecio. Kakashi simplemente lo toma como el desplante habitual antes de que sus oídos capten risas.

Kakashi apenas tiene tiempo de subir su máscara a su lugar antes de que los dos estén de vuelta, sentados a su alrededor en un grupo apretado que hace que el cuerpo de Kakashi se tense.

— Capitán, debería divertirse un poco — uno de ellos lo palmea en la espalda, riendo entre el aliento alcohólico.

A Kakashi le disgusta el olor y piensa que probablemente debería abandonarlos ahí mismo. Sin embargo, está cansado, fatigado, como últimamente lo está, y no hace nada cuando el hombre coloca una bebida alcohólica en su mano y lo incita a tomarla, lo que es una mala idea pero probablemente tampoco le interesa.

Kakashi mataba desde niño. Beber no era nada, pero de todos modos lo hace fruncir suavemente con el sabor y el olor excesivamente agrios.

La mano de su compañero vuelve a palmearlo, lo que no se siente agradable ni reconfortante y afortunadamente se detiene cuando el otro vuelve a servir y llenar su copa.

Las máscaras se mueven de sus lugares. Kakashi no reconoce los rostros debajo de ellas, lo que probablemente es algo común para sus compañeros de equipo ANBU. Los últimos murieron con el uniforme. Kakashi piensa que si muere tendría que hacerlo con eso también.

— Bueno, dinos un poco de ti, capitán — el segundo hombre pide en un arrastre suave, claramente un poco ebrio, y Kakashi no puede encontrar las palabras para expresar lo mucho que detesta esa idea, aunque tampoco es que fuera a responder.

— Vamos, ¿qué tipo de chicas te gustan? — continúa el primer hombre, demasiado inclinado sobre la mesa hasta que la punta de su nariz podría tocar la base de madera con un movimiento — ¿Son chicas jóvenes de tu edad, o mayores?

— ¡Espero que sean mayores! — el hombre, que descubre unas marcas del clan Inuzuka en su rostro, grita sobre su oído, tocando sus hombros — Deberías ir por una ahora mismo.

Kakashi no dice nada, pero tampoco se resiste a los movimientos de sus compañeros, quienes lo conducen hasta la barra y lo dejan justo al lado de una extraña mujer demasiado receptiva. 

Al principio, Kakashi cree que puede. Era un hombre ahora, _probablemente_. Debería ser natural también.

Pero entonces Kakashi siente la mano de la mujer en su cuerpo, sobre su hombro.

Por alguna razón, inexplicablemente piensa en lo delgada que es esa mano. Muy frágil, esbelta, débil, y hace una mueca con disgusto mientras busca distancia de forma apresurada, pensando en lo mucho que quisiera que las manos fueran más grandes, mucho, _mucho_ más grandes, poderosas, arrastrándose de forma _familiar_ sobre su piel.

*

No dice nada al respecto con nadie, por supuesto. De todos modos Kakashi no cree que pueda dar una explicación a su comportamiento sin sonar extraño además de culpar al alcohol.

Kakashi vuelve a Konoha más rápido de lo planeado y se encuentra rodeado de nuevo por la vida cotidiana de la aldea, escondiéndose en su departamento y paseando a sus perros lo suficientemente lejos de las personas para poder estar con ellos y abrazarlos.

Sin embargo, y de una forma que ya esperaba, Gai lo encuentra de alguna manera, interrumpiendo su descanso tan anhelado por perseguirlo con un nuevo y _juvenil_ reto del que Kakashi no estaba seguro de querer participar (como en ningún otro, si era un poco sincero).

Gai aterriza con los dos pies sobre el pasto. Ha crecido más de lo que cualquiera ha crecido y Kakashi se siente un poco celoso y un poco incómodo cuando observa todos los cambios corporales en Gai, absolutamente al descubierto con ese traje ceñido que se adhería a cada nueva curva e hinchazón de sus músculos.

— ¡He estado aprendiendo un nuevo movimiento! — Gai habla mientras golpea al aire, girando como un remolino delante de Kakashi, de un lado a otro, llamando su atención con exclamaciones entusiastas.

Kakashi se recarga en el árbol detrás de él de forma distraída, con la máscara cubriendo la sonrisa que de pronto aparece y de la que no es demasiado consciente hasta que su rostro realmente tiembla, un poco cálido, atrapando el aliento de su boca abierta.

Gai sigue moviéndose, contorsionándose en algo que parece más un baile que un movimiento y Kakashi necesita tragar, siguiendo la línea de sus hombros y sus brazos que lo hacen lucir más grande de lo que debería, porque Kakashi estaba seguro de que incluso su cuerpo no es pequeño, sino que Gai se estaba haciendo de un cuerpo extravagante y maduro.

— ¡Mira esto, Rival! — Gai gira sobre su eje, inclinándose de una forma que no ayuda a la mente de Kakashi a reorganizarse, sino que lo hace sentirse cálido y pesado, de una forma que probablemente no se había sentido delante de algún otro.

Tiene solo algunos segundos de pensamiento coherente antes de que su cuerpo lo traicione y el golpe de hormonas haga cosas locas en su cabeza.

Kakashi tiene que tensar la espalda. No sabe qué hacer o qué decir para que lo que siente tenga sentido, pero deja que su vista siga su camino como si tuviera vida propia, siguiendo el sendero de músculos debajo de tela de malla.

A Kakashi le gustaría decir que no le interesa ver más, pero se atrapa mirando lugares entre sus piernas que no debería. No de Gai. Y cuando sus ojos caen en sus manos recuerda su torpe fracaso en el bar, en lo desagradable que se habían sentido y en lo mucho que ahora pensaba que quería que Gai lo tocara y apretara con esas manos increíblemente fuertes, atrapándolo contra el suelo o contra los árboles. Cualquiera de los dos estaba bien.

— ¿Qué piensas, Kakashi? — al aliento de Gai suena entrecortado. La sangre colorea sus mejillas y por _alguna_ razón Kakashi cree que la visión es algo que quiere mirar y _recordar_.

La boca de Kakashi se abre para responder, antes de darse cuenta de que no puede decir nada sin que suene raro o patético, por lo que asiente como un tonto y niega el hecho de que sigue mirando sus manos, pensando en su peso, tentado a rogarle un poco de tacto con él en los hombros, o en otros lugares. No iba a negarse exactamente si sucedía.

— ¿Crees que eso sea bueno en batalla? — Gai cuestiona, todavía demasiado entusiasmado. Gai es realmente animado. Es increíblemente positivo de una forma que se vuelve fácil de admirar. Tan feliz y asombroso. Incluso si jamás podría admitirlo, Kakashi apreciaba todas esas cosas de él.

— Sí, está bien, supongo — Kakashi espera que su máscara cubra el repentino color en su piel y el leve titubeo. Tal vez todavía tenía algo de reputación que conservar.

De un movimiento emocionado Gai salta, dando una vuelta antes de atrapar los hombros de Kakashi con sus manos, masajeando la piel en un gesto suave de compañerismo que por alguna razón hace que su corazón se agite y su cuerpo se sienta de mantequilla.

Casi podía apostar que esa era una nueva técnica, o que estaba perdiendo chakra por alguna razón, lo que descarta vergonzosamente cuando de repente su entrepierna se calienta y sus pantalones se vuelven incómodos y apretados.

Gai no parece darse cuenta, manteniendo sus manos en los hombros de Kakashi por lo que parecen siglos, lo que solo alimenta la extraña fantasía y el anhelo de pedirle más cosas de las que se podría arrepentir.

En un momento de lucidez, temeroso por su respiración pesada y la humedad en su ropa interior, Kakashi desaparece en una nube de humo, abandonando a Gai y dejándolo confundido.

Aunque Kakashi no estaba mejor.

*

Tiene que lidiar con el impulso de masturbarse los siguientes días, lo que de hecho no funciona.

No importa lo que haga, Gai viene a su cabeza en todo momento, mostrándose con su cuerpo lleno de curvas en todos lados y esa sonrisa brillante adornando un gesto demasiado _lindo_ que lo hace desear hacer cosas indescriptibles.

Kakashi se rehúsa a salir con Gai durante un tiempo, y también se rehúsa a salir de su habitación, encerrándose el tiempo suficiente para tratar de limpiar su cabeza, considerando que era solo por los comentarios idiotas de sus compañeros de equipo que lo habían hecho cuestionarse esa parte de él.

No le importa crear un vínculo _íntimo_ con Gai, porque probablemente era solo el impulso de deseo por las hormonas y la cercanía.

Gai era el único que no se había alejado de él después de todo. Su cuerpo lo encontraba familiar, y era probablemente esa la razón por la que reaccionaba. Solo una sucesión de impulsos.

Aun así, Kakashi termina en su cama tres veces al día, reclinado en las almohadas, moviéndose de formas vergonzosas y denigrantes, tocándose como nunca lo necesitó y como no creía que lo necesitaba.

El placer en un momento se vuelve dolor, y Kakashi se siente sucio y amargado. Enojado por ser débil ante sus impulsos. Vulnerable, como un idiota.

Incluir a Gai en el lío de su mente no era su intención. Nada de eso lo era, pero esperaba que aquel golpe de deseo solo fuera pasajero y las cosas pudiera volver a normalidad luego de finalmente saciar sus impulsos.

*

No hay demasiados cambios con el paso de los días, excepto que Kakashi niega esa parte de él, asegurando que aquel episodio de excitación se trataba solo de una etapa de la adolescencia y no al hecho de que el recuerdo de su amigo le causaba erecciones.

Evita ver a Gai por dos semanas enteras, el tiempo suficiente para que su entrepierna duela y abandoné el hábito de vivir con una mano dentro de su ropa interior la mayoría de las horas en soledad.

Gai no lo acosa en ese tiempo, lo que hace más fácil su intento de olvidarse de todo. Probablemente la siguiente vez Kakashi no tendría problemas, y finalmente estaría orgulloso de haber dejado ese terrible lapso de vida atrás (lo que de alguna manera casi parecía un poco doloroso).

Kakashi mantiene su distancia de todos modos, arrastrándose al cuartel ANBU más seguido de lo que debería solo para mantenerse alejado de Gai, sabiendo perfectamente que el chico no tenía acceso a las instalaciones.

Termina en una nueva misión, lo que realmente espera que lo distraiga lo suficiente para dejar de pensar en las manos de Gai, o en sus raras fantasías sin sentido que trataban únicamente de cuerpos frotándose, sin un conocimiento real de cómo debería lucir el sexo.

Kakashi se detiene en una instalación enemiga, tomándose largos momentos para revisar sus cosas antes de destruir el lugar, en caso de que las fuerzas del pueblo vecino planearan un atentado.

Sus manos rascan una pila de papeles, revolviendo un sinfín de información sin sentido antes de que una revista colorida atraviese frente a él y llame su atención.

No es la primera vez que Kakashi mira un cuerpo desnudo, pero en esta ocasión es la figura de un hombre lo que lo atrapa. Alto, musculoso, se niega a pensar que el golpe de calor en sus mejillas es a causa de su cabello oscuro y sus ojos extremadamente negros, profundos, como si estuviera mirando a alguien más.

Torpemente y de forma vergonzosa Kakashi toma la revista y la guarda debajo de su ropa. No es que no pueda comprar pornografía él mismo, pero no estaba seguro de cómo conseguir pornografía, y tampoco estaba seguro de que en primer lugar fuera buena idea _querer_ pornografía. 

*

Se masturba a mitad de su misión, lo que es absolutamente humillante e inusual.

La revista da mil vueltas, pero Kakashi termina en la misma página donde estaba un hombre en particular, con el cuerpo bronceado, los músculos, el miembro extrañamente enorme que colgaba entre sus piernas como una exageración.

Su pene le resulta pequeño después de eso y por alguna razón su mente insiste en la imagen de su mejor amigo, en la visualización de su desnudez en sus recuerdos y la pregunta que picaba debajo de su lengua, ¿cómo será el pene de Gai ahora?

Lo había visto hace unos pocos años, solo por una comparación tonta en un juego de niños después de que Gai lo atrapara orinando. Ahora, sin embargo, quería volver a ver. Y tenía más intenciones que _solo_ ver.

No puede dejar de pensar en esa clase de cosas el resto de la misión.

Ve formas de penes en todos lados. Las armas parecen falos. Las rocas pechos, las montañas un trasero. Los árboles son gruesos y ásperos como una polla oscura y Kakashi acaricia la corteza y come lentamente la banana que le ofrecen en un pueblo, guardando una extra en su bolsa por razones que no quiere entender.

*

Está distraído cuando cumplen la misión, mirando un brote de berenjena lo suficientemente ancha que llama su atención cuando el último enemigo cae y no se da cuenta.

Uno de sus compañeros lo saca de su fantasía, palmeando su hombro antes de empujarlo un poco al frente, lo que es inusual en alguien tan imponente como Kakashi, quien generalmente actúa muy molesto.

— ¿Sucede algo, capitán? — el chico parece seriamente preocupado, lo que le da una ligera culpa a Kakashi por haber estado pensando en la forma de muslos que tenían las raíces y las montañas sugerentes a su alrededor.

— Sí, regresemos — habla, pero incluso su voz es dispersa.

El segundo en su rango lo alcanza un momento después, regalándole otra caricia no solicitada — No deberías venir a misiones si no estás concentrado. Deberías tomarte un descanso, Capitán. Arregla las cosas que tengas pendientes, diviértete un rato ahora que sigues vivo y eres joven.

Por supuesto, ninguno de sus compañeros tiene idea de lo que pasa por su mente, pero de todos modos Kakashi se sonroja, solo distrayéndose un momento después cuando el canto de un pájaro suena demasiado parecido a un sonido de placer.

*

No hay manera de consultar a Minato al respecto, por lo que Kakashi decide buscar a Jiraiya y termina botado frente a una librería llena de sus escritos, lo que probablemente no era igual a un consejo pero quizá no podría estar tan mal.

Hay una pila de libros en su habitación más tarde, llenos de portadas brillantes y llamativas que probablemente no concordaban con la descripción en la parte trasera de la pasta gruesa.

“Tácticas de seducción” la primera parte de una serie de Icha Icha todavía inconclusa que el maestro sabio estaba escribiendo.

Perezosamente Kakashi comienza a leer, descubriendo sin prisa que de alguna manera el texto resulta mucho más erótico que ver las fotografías de la revista pornográfica que guardaba debajo de su cama.

Su respiración está acelerada después de solo unas hojas, totalmente entretenido en la trama como para atender su erección, o para darse cuenta de lo que estaba imaginando, de las escenas de muslos y cuerpos, de los movimientos, de la forma descriptiva de cada sensación que lo hacía retorcerse entre las sábanas como un pequeño engendro poseso.

Su rostro se siente demasiado caliente cuando una escena de sexo comienza. Con su polla dura entre sus piernas Kakashi se gira, leyendo e imaginando, presionando sus tobillos juntos para balancearse, juntando su cuerpo contra la sábana para crear fricción en su pecho desnudo.

Lentamente se da cuenta de que no es la descripción de los pechos voluptuosos de la protagonista lo que lo hace suspirar, ni tampoco de sus muslos, o incluso la forma o el rosa de su vulva.

Kakashi se estremece y relee las mismas partes. El pecho musculoso del héroe, su cabello oscuro, sus manos pesadas y anchas. La forma en la que hunde sus dedos en su ropa interior.

El sexo es descriptivo en detalle esta vez, y Kakashi se pregunta dónde debería él poner los dedos, o quizá donde _alguien_ debería meterlos.

El trasfondo de esa cuestión lo deja temblando, pasando una y otra vez las mismas líneas, sustituyendo gran parte de eso con las imágenes de la revista, con músculo debajo de tela verde, con el cabello negro y recortado, liso, y la fantasía de Gai con sus manos frotando sus hombros, bajando hasta su pecho, sobre sus caderas, hurgando debajo de su ropa interior.

Esta vez la fantasía es más explícita, incontrolable, más allá de su primera sesión llena de anhelo de cuerpos vestidos frotándose y curvas doblándose en el entrenamiento.

Esta vez hay desnudez, y más y más cuestiones, y cuando el héroe termina en un misión en cubierto y está en una ducha pública, rodeado de hombres y músculos, Kakashi no puede evitar maravillarse con la descripción, con la forma en la que el maestro Jiraiya describía cada curva, los genitales, la voluptuosidad.

Sus ojos se detienen unos párrafos después, sobre la línea que Kakashi no puede sacar de su mente “La penetración anal masculina”.

Kakashi traga inevitablemente.

Bueno, no le habían dicho nada de eso cuando fue a la Academia, así que solo puede seguir leyendo, tocando su muslo, donde sondea cerca de su dolorosa erección.

*

La masturbación se vuelve insatisfactoria _muy_ rápido, por lo que Kakashi lidia con nuevos impulsos y nuevas ideas, ahora nadando en una mente demasiado atascada de información sexual que probablemente podría considerarse _inadecuada_ incluso para un adulto maduro.

A Kakashi realmente no le importa, por supuesto, como nunca le ha importado nada, y se pasea a través de Konoha con una copia de Icha Icha sobre su mano, justo delante de su nariz, lo que de alguna manera solo logra que la gente se aleje más de él. Al menos tenía que agradecerle eso a Jiraiya más tarde.

Eventualmente se topa con Gai cuando está fuera de misiones, lo que termina ocurriendo demasiado seguido. 

Kakashi se repite a sí mismo que sus encuentros no son más que casualidades. La aldea es pequeña, así que nadie debería sospechar de la forma en la que Kakashi accidentalmente termina de pie en su camino, o en el árbol de su campo de entrenamiento favorito, o en el puesto de dangos, en la esquina próxima a su departamento, en su tienda preferida y _casualmente_ detenido en el borde de su balcón.

Gai no parece molesto, _por supuesto,_ y simplemente es demasiado inocente como para sospechar de cualquier cosa que pudiera estar en la mente de Kakashi.

Caminan juntos a todos lados, cumpliendo desafíos tontos o simplemente charlando de algunas cosas, acompañándose mutuamente a sus departamentos y entrenando juntos en luchas cuerpo a cuerpo que dejaban volar su imaginación.

Gai se vuelve la mitad del paisaje de Konoha en cuestión de semanas, un hecho del que prefiere no darse cuenta hasta que es noche y está solo, lleno de tanto arrepentimiento por cada cosa que jura no volver a caer en esos absurdos deseos, lo que prácticamente olvida cuando sale el sol.

No puede estar sin Gai después de eso, incluso si no lo parece.

Se esconde en los árboles detrás de él durante el tiempo que no están juntos. Lo mira en su imaginación durante las misiones largas, pensando que Gai podría estar entre los árboles, mirándolo tanto como él lo ve, lo que solo le causa excitación adicional a sus noches de guardia en el bosque.

Cuando vuelve a la aldea, su cabeza está cansada de sus largos sueños, agradeciendo cuando lo encuentra para poder comerse sus músculos con los ojos, aun cuando lo ignora y finge irritación por largos minutos antes de ceder a la locura del día.

Nuevamente entrenan, y Kakashi está luchando contra la distracción de sus muslos, su espalda ancha, sus brazos gruesos, la forma en la que su traje se moja con sudor y se vuelve transparente, pegándose a su cuerpo como si su atuendo solo fuera una ligera capa de pintura, lo que solo saca más y más cosas que lo hacen desear con urgencia lanzarse a su libro para poder escenificar.

Cuando los dos se sientan luego de un largo día de trabajo, Kakashi saca su libro y lee entre líneas, manteniendo su mirada perezosa en los hombros de Gai, que siguen rectos y tentadores. También bastante distraído con el ruido de su respiración y la forma en la que sus ojos se ven con la luz del sol.

El escalofrío habitual lo inunda y sube el libro para esconder su sonrojo, atrapando finalmente las letras que hablan de sensaciones, de contacto, sexo, anhelo, _emociones_.

Los dedos de Kakashi se sienten rígidos cuando gira la hoja, apretándola con las yemas sudadas y manchando el papel cuando hablan de amor puro, de las declaraciones intensas, del romance, que siempre había sonado completamente inalcanzable para Kakashi.

Sin embargo, todo burbujea en su pecho y no se percata de que está buscando oler y ver a Gai hasta que todo hace un extraño clic en su cabeza.

De alguna manera, se había enamorado de ese rostro, de su fuerza y su ímpetu, de su capacidad de brillar y amar. De la facilidad para relacionarse con él y la alegría con la que recibía todo, procurándolo.

No es solo el impulso de la sangre, o de lo que puede notar con la vista. Todavía estaría ahí su voz vibrante, su alegría, su fuerza, esos ojos negros, la manera en la que lo motivaba a ser un poco mejor cada día, el apoyo incondicional que le había salvado la vida en más de una ocasión sin que él se atreviera a agradecer o reconocer.

Lentamente Kakashi traga, sintiéndose ahora totalmente avergonzado por ser consciente de sus sentimientos, asustado en la misma medida, ansioso por escapar incluso cuando ambos se ponen de pie y Gai lo acompaña a su departamento, hablando de cosas que Kakashi no entiende bien, porque está demasiado entretenido con sus gestos y el suave sondeo de su voz vibrando en sus oídos.

Gai se queda en la puerta de Kakashi, hablando solo un par de cosas más mientras Kakashi considera en dejarlo pasar, aunque no está seguro de lo que pretende hacer luego de eso.

Su mano se tuerce en al aire cuando trata de despedirse, consciente de que quiere un beso. O muchos. O más.

La sonrisa de Gai se alarga con su despedida extremadamente lenta en el pasillo, marchándose hasta que Kakashi lo pierde de vista, pero incluso entonces no puede evitar seguir pensando en Gai.

*

No permite que suceda nada, porque, ¿qué podía esperar? Eran ninjas, y Kakashi estaba demasiado hundido en la oscuridad para considerar algo que no fuera preocuparse por las misiones y seguir adelante con su posición de ANBU.

Se obliga a sí mismo a tomar misiones largas, castigándose y torturándose al marcharse lejos, adelantándose a su equipo en cada ocasión solo para no involucrarlos, como si estuviera ansioso por morir, lo que probablemente era cierto.

Minato hace un gesto hacia él cuando regresa de su último viaje, apenas con vida, lleno de sangre en la boca y con la mayoría de costillas rotas y un pulmón perforado.

Pasa demasiado tiempo en el hospital, lo que generalmente significa una molestia y lo hace sentir ansioso por arrojarse de la ventana y huir de las enfermeras.

Esta vez, sin embargo, cuando abre los ojos no está solo, y se encuentra con una mirada tierna y preocupada que después de su imprudencia lo hace sentir un poco culpable y tuerce los labios, procurando no llorar.

Gai llora, en cambio y por los dos. De ese modo, tan sentimental, se ve más joven que Kakashi, más amable, dulce e inocente también.

Kakashi casi cree que es una tragedia todo eso. No parece justo para ninguno haber cometido el error de enamorarse de Gai. ¿Por qué tenía que ser él? ¿Por qué no alguien horrible que lo mereciera? ¿Por qué Gai, de entre todos, cuando tenía algo demasiado noble que Kakashi tenía miedo de tocar?

Tal vez esa era la razón por la que no había querido vínculos. La gente sirvió como estrategia, pero para amarlos siempre parecían demasiado frágiles y complicados, del tipo de cosas que Kakashi no deseaba volver a tener para no perder.

Amar a Gai era, por mucho, la peor idea que había tenido. Comenzar cualquier cosa era un error para ambos.

La cercanía con él había sido una equivocación para empezar. Había creído que era lo suficientemente fuerte para mantener todo bajo control, para llevar a la gente siempre fuera de su alcance, evitando vínculos emocionales como fuera posible, manteniendo al mínimo cualquier contacto o familiaridad.

Ahora Gai estaba en todas partes, hundido en su mente, clavado en su sexualidad, grabado en el reconocimiento de su olor y su presencia, incluso esculpido en sus manos, como otra piel.

Sencillamente Kakashi está terrible e irremediablemente enamorado, no tiene idea de cómo, pero teme a que las cosas terminen mal, como siempre que involucraba sentimientos.

Pero lo cierto era que no tenía tiempo ni ganas de mantener un romance y luego perderlo todo.

Torpemente cierra los ojos, ignorando el lloriqueo de Gai, ignorando que percibe su mano o su cercanía cuando lo abraza suavemente y una vez más sus hombros se relajan en sus brazos y su pecho, ¿cómo siquiera podría resistirse a él?

*

Se escapa del hospital cuando Gai está durmiendo en la silla, tropezando por toda la aldea hasta que alcanza su departamento cerca de la madrugada, desmayándose en su habitación.

La siguiente vez que abre los ojos está acomodado debajo de las sábanas, con las almohadas puestas y el olor a comida fresca proveniente de su cocina.

— No hacía falta — dice cuando Gai se arrastra con un cuenco de sopa al lado de su cama, moviendo con una cuchara pequeña el caldo tibio para ofrecerlo a Kakashi, quien bebe de él y agradece el sabor de inmediato, negándose a reconocerlo hasta ahogar el sonido de satisfacción.

— ¡Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por mi rival! — Gai grita y mueve otra cucharada delante de él, manteniendo debajo de la cuchara su mano libre para recoger las gotas que pudiera derramar, lo que causa un dejo de vergüenza en Kakashi.

Era un ANBU, no un bebé, pero de todos modos entrecierra los ojos y abre la boca cuando Gai se inclina al frente.

Kakashi mastica distraídamente los pequeños trozos de pasta, sorprendido por el sabor, pensando torpemente en alguna línea de Icha Icha, donde la protagonista hace de enfermera del héroe y entre tanta cercanía se llenan de halagos cursis y declaraciones de amor que lo hicieron sentir avergonzado.

Sin embargo, la vergüenza real llega un momento después, cuando Gai mueve un poco el caldo de la sopa en el cuenco antes de darle una sonrisa a medias.

— Kakashi, realmente estaba preocupado, no sé qué haría sin ti — inconscientemente Gai se muerde el labio inferior, lo que es un gesto lleno de preocupación que no debería parecerle tan sensual como lo hace — Aunque por supuesto, ¡no esperaba menos de mi Rival! Eres asombroso, Kakashi, siempre tan genial, típico del hombre de mi destino.

La basura recurrente de Gai se vuelve a sus oídos un discurso demasiado romántico, tan parecido a las cosas cursis que se decían en la novela de Jiraiya que sus orejas se vuelven rojas, preguntándose si Gai usaba esas palabras como una declaración romántica, aunque era demasiado torpe y estaba demasiado asustado para preguntar.

Su corazón golpea sus costillas heridas de forma dolorosa, y Kakashi se pierde en el recuerdo de la escena, mezclándola con su imaginación, con Gai y él, con las posibilidades del ahora, pensando en si ellos dos terminarían haciendo cosas pervertidas como los protagonistas de Icha Icha. 

Sale de su fantasía cuando Gai agita suavemente su mano frente a él, moviendo la cuchara lentamente.

— Vamos, abre la boca, voy a meterlo.

Kakashi se sonroja hasta las orejas con esa inocente línea, pensando en la forma en la que podría significar otra cosa, _tantas_ cosas _muy_ distintas.

Kakashi obedece, cerrando los ojos cuando recibe la cuchara y el metal se desliza demasiado adentro, imaginando que podría ser _otra cosa,_ que Gai podría realmente ofrecerle meter algo mucho _más_ interesantes en su boca.

Ese día Kakashi descubre que las erecciones no son tan buenas cuando todavía tenía la mitad de las costillas rotas y un hoyo en el pulmón. 

*

Vuelven a la rutina rápidamente una vez que Kakashi está fuera de peligro y se reintegra a ANBU.

Empezar las misiones parece fácil y Kakashi se concentra en eso. No puede esperar tener algo bueno de todos modos, piensa. Está en ANBU, es un mata-amigos, el que dejó morir a cada persona que amó y no quiere tener que ver el mismo resultado para Gai porque probablemente es el peor ejemplo que podría haber para alguien.

Kakashi toma todo tipo de misiones después de eso. Arriesgadas, solitarias, en conjunto. Ignora las palabras de Minato cuando se arrastra a su oficina pidiendo algo más, incluso cuando todavía tiene su propia sangre pegada en su cabello y tierra debajo de sus descuidadas uñas.

— ¿Quieres tomar unos días libres? — dice Minato por lo que podría ser la quinta vez en el mes, pero Kakashi niega y dice que está bien, lo que es mentira pero por alguna razón Minato lo consiente demasiado para dejarlo mentir.

Termina en una guardia afuera del país del fuego durante cinco meses, consciente de que se vuelve más gruñón con cada día, todavía más serio y más amargado de lo que regularmente es.

Sus compañeros intentan hablar con él las primeras semanas, pero con las máscaras y el uniforme puesto es realmente imposible definir alguna especie de vínculo real, lo que solo logra que Kakashi les gruña y les quite al habla, como si estuviera a punto de perder la poca paciencia y morderlos.

Hay una sola cosa mal con su mal humor, y es que esta vez viene del sentimiento de vacío y soledad. Es raro. Demasiado tiempo sin alguien corriendo a sus espaldas, muchos días sin un desafío, sin risas y abrazos y discursos, y Kakashi se da cuenta que extraña terriblemente a Gai cuando cumple el quinto mes, una admisión que lo deja temblando, con la sensación de sentir que pertenece a algún lado al mismo tiempo que se siente incompleto.

Gai se convierte en su único pensamiento durante su misión. Él está bajo su piel, y lo imagina paseando a su lado, sorprendiéndose por tonterías mientras Kakashi le enseña el lugar y todos los buenos sitios que tiene como favoritos porque sabe de sobra que le encantarían a alguien tan entusiasta como Gai.

Sus subordinados vuelven antes que él, lo que deja a Kakashi aún más solo y medio loco, con los fantasmas que todavía lo persiguen y la culpa de no poder permitirse disfrutar de algo bueno ahora porque probablemente no lo merecía.

Se queda durante una semana más antes de que finalmente la carta llegue desde Konoha y Kakashi marque su retirada, volviendo con pasos torpes a la aldea. Más alto y más fuerte, pero probablemente más afectado sentimentalmente de lo que alguna vez lo fue.

Minato lo recibe con esa sonrisa familiar y agradable, algo que disfraza la preocupación y el dolor, el miedo que deja ver cuando azota los dedos en el escritorio y revuelve los papeles en sus manos como si no fueran solo dos piezas de papel arrugado que Kakashi había hecho una bola camino a la aldea.

— Kakashi, ¿quieres descansar? — las piernas de Kakashi están temblando debajo de su cuerpo, pero aun así él niega, ignorando el dolor porque, claramente, Kakashi se castiga.

Los ojos azules de Minato lo ven por algunos largos momentos y hacen que Kakashi tense las manos. Reconocía la expresión lo suficiente como para temerle. Insistencias en ir al hospital, su discurso de “tienes que salir con amigos, debes darte tiempo y oportunidad de vivir” lo que solo lo hacía desear hacer lo contrario, probablemente en un impulso infantil ante la molestia de que alguien le diga lo que tenía que hacer con su vida.

Minato da un suave suspiro y por una vez no repite lo mismo, dando una sonrisa extraña y sospechosa en su lugar — Entonces, ¿quieres otra misión?

Una parte de Kakashi piensa que es una trampa, y si hubiera sido cualquier otro probablemente hubiera esperado una emboscada traidora. Otro lo habría hecho, pero de alguna manera Kakashi duda que Minato lo haga y asiente, recibiendo las instrucciones para un viaje de guardia y saliendo apresurado para juntar sus pertenecías y reorganizarse en el punto de encuentro.

Y aunque Kakashi había estado esperando una tontería de todos modos, realmente se sorprende cuando el shinobi de guardia que encuentra esperando por él en la puerta de Konoha es precisamente el único que no había querido ver todavía.

Gai sonríe cuando lo alcanza, probablemente más sorprendido que él, aunque tan completamente emocionado que Kakashi no tiene tiempo de evitar el abrazo, porque tal vez una parte de él lo desea. 

*

La misión es fácil, algo para lo que no se hubieran necesitado ninjas de su calibre pero de todos modos resulta entretenido ver a Gai gastando todas sus energías en patear a los enemigos con su juego suicida de puertas.

Muy pronto, lo sabe, Gai elegirá morir también, y luego Kakashi solo tendrá un lugar más al que llevar flores, porque, ¿A dónde iría sino ahí? Era el punto de reunión para todos los que conocía.

— Deberíamos acampar aquí — Gai dice cuando cruzan el camino de regreso, frotando sus brazos mientras baja su mochila y se apresura a extender su manta sobre un parche de pasto lo suficientemente cómodo y amplio para recibirlos a los dos.

Kakashi suspira, fingiendo tranquilidad y pensando en lo traidor que había sido Minato, enviándolo a una misión con Gai de todas las personas. Bueno, si Kakashi no se alejaba de las misiones para estar con Gai, entonces realmente Minato tendría que mover a Gai a las misiones. Había sido un truco bastante sucio por parte de él.

No le toma mucho tiempo a Gai terminar de acomodar la extensión de tela, recostándose sobre su lado, con una sonrisa amplia y suave que le ofrece a Kakashi bajo la luz tenue de la noche.

Algo dentro de Kakashi quiere negarse a acercarse y por un momento siente el impulso de gruñir y esconderse, como si con ello pudiera callar todos los impulsos, los sentimientos, la sensación que tiene de querer admitir lo mucho que significaba para él.

En lugar de las cosas lindas que pasan por su mente, Kakashi se arrodilla al lado de Gai y le da un suave vistazo por el hombro — Las misiones son tan ruidosas contigo.

Gai se ríe, tan libremente que su voz retumba en una carcajada y hace que su espalda se erice, porque durante todos esos meses lo único que probablemente había querido era escuchar esa voz.

— ¡Eso es tan clásico de mi Rival! — habla con franqueza, colocando las manos sobre su nuca — Extrañé todo eso de ti.

La forma en la que Gai lo dice hace que le tiemblen las manos, impresionado por la capacidad de Gai al admitir sus emociones tan fácilmente como respirar.

— Realmente me hicieron falta todos esos desafíos a tu lado, ¡la aldea es tan aburrida sin ti! — hay una sonrisa tonta y soñadora que Kakashi interpreta como quiere al instante, saboreándose sus propios labios bajo la máscara mientras gatea, intentando por todos los medios encontrar un poco de razón en sus pensamientos.

De repente, hay un nudo en su pecho que se sienten como lágrimas y emoción y gritos, algo que solo aumenta cuando se acuesta a su lado, tan cerca que puede sentir su calor.

Se había apartado de la aldea para olvidarse de eso, pero el tiempo y la ausencia solo habían fortalecido todos sus sentimientos, alimentando sus impulsos y sus fantasías que ahora eran un mar enorme y sin fin.

No está seguro de cómo sentirse al respecto. Kakashi podría solo volver a ignorar todos sus deseos, enterrándolos, lo que solo le daría un millón de meses horribles más, lleno de fatiga y cansancio por todo el desgaste psicológico, eludiendo a Minato y a los pocos que se preocupaban por él.

Desgraciadamente, no está escuchando esa parte de él que insiste en hacerse a un lado, porque está perdido en una fila de dientes blancos, de unas mejillas cada día más pronunciadas, de lo mucho que ha crecido, incluso cuando también lo ha hecho él y ahora casi parecen del mismo tamaño.

— Deberíamos tener un desafío, Rival — Gai lo mira. También se ve jodidamente atractivo con las sombras enmarcando su rostro, lo que debería considerarse casi un delito por la forma en la que hace que su corazón se agite y todo su mundo se venga abajo en su interior.

Es vagamente consciente de lo cerca que están, pero lo que es peor, se da cuenta de lo mucho que quiere estar cerca de él en primer lugar, totalmente atraído por su cercanía, disfrutando de su encanto natural y sencillo, su alegría irremediablemente contagiosa y fácil.

Es complicado. Sobre todo porque Kakashi es quien lo he está deseando con más fuerza, probablemente, lo que de algún modo debería ser antinatural.

No es que haya dejado de pensar en las muertes, o en el miedo, o que sea menos molesto por que sea él mismo quien lo necesita, pero Kakashi solo puede oír su propio deseo como si fuera otra razón.

— Deberíamos tener un reto ahora mismo — Kakashi habla, suavemente.

Su línea basta para que Gai casi salte del piso de un modo que resulta adorable. Tiene esa ilusión en los ojos, tan impresionado que parece a punto de desmoronarse en un llanto feliz, completamente loco por demostrarle a Kakashi que es un compañero fuerte y digno, sin entender lo mucho que Kakashi ya lo consideraba fuerte y probablemente mucho, mucho más digno que él.

Kakashi se anticipa para el abrazo, pero Gai parece atrapado en su línea y vuelve a recostarse suavemente, probablemente solo para poder gritarle desde mucho más cerca.

— ¡Es tu turno de elegir el desafío, Rival! — Kakashi se derrite con su línea, siendo controlado ahora por lo que sea que gobierne la piel caliente en su ropa interior.

Lo desea, lo desea tanto. Y no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto más que ceder, supone.

— Veamos quién es más grande — probablemente, no era el modo de decirlo, porque Gai frunce el rostro en un puchero.

— Eso ya lo hicimos, yo gano, ¡todavía soy más alto que tú!

Al contrario de la sonrisa de Gai, Kakashi aprieta su expresión, pensando en cómo debería plantear las cosas con lo poco de inteligencia que todavía posee.

— Eso no — Kakashi mira a Gai a través de sus pestañas — Me refiero… a nuestros penes.

Gai retrocede. Sus cejas se curvan en interrogación, y su cuestión parece tan profunda que Kakashi se muerde la lengua, pensando en decir que estaba bromeando, o retractarse, lo que no hace porque haber dicho eso en voz alta aumenta el fuego en su pecho y la hinchazón en su polla.

— Cuando lo hicimos fue hace mucho, y no estaba en su punto máximo, ¿verdad?

Es todo lo que Gai necesita, y pronto sale esa competitividad propia de él, burbujeando en sus gestos y haciendo que todo el cuerpo de Kakashi se llene de electricidad que aprieta y afloja sus músculos como en un incontrolable corto circuito.

— ¡Es cierto! Además, ha crecido últimamente, sería justo volver a medir.

Gai gira sobre su costado, recostándose de espaldas en su lugar mientras busca inmediatamente bajar su mono, moviéndolo torpemente por toda su piel con tanta tranquilidad que era como si desnudarse junto a tu amigo para medirse el tamaño de la polla fuera algo rutinario y no algo completamente loco y lleno de inmadurez e impulsos.

Kakashi mueve sus propias manos para desabrochar su ropa, sin disimular la erección que ya tenía a medias, de la que solo necesita un poco de tacto para volverse completamente rígida y grande.

Tomando su propio falo con demasiada calma, Gai da unos pocos golpes, dejando ver un miembro más grande que el que Kakashi había visto, pero todavía más pequeño que el suyo, aunque no por mucho.

Antes de que Gai pueda decir algo sobre los tamaños o por qué Kakashi había insistido en un reto tan raro, Kakashi extiende la mano, sondeando el miembro de Gai con los dedos.

— Deberíamos medirlos adecuadamente — murmura, empujando la piel de Gai que es hirviente entre sus yemas y hace que Gai se tense evidentemente, como si no supiera qué hacer, lo que probablemente era el mismo sentimiento que experimentaba Kakashi.

Con un ademan le indica sentarse, haciéndolo él mismo y luego avanzando de rodillas hasta estar delante de Gai, con sus pelvis juntas hasta que sus miembros se tocan mutuamente, uno empalmado en la longitud del otro, rozándose ligeramente en el calor de la sangre.

— Ganas — dice Gai con la voz ronca y, a diferencia de Kakashi, bastante consciente de la situación — ¿Y ahora?

A Kakashi se le ocurren mil cosas, como retar a Gai a tocarlo, o poseerlo, o hacer cosas que de hecho no entendía bien porque estaba asustado y no porque los dos fueran solo un par de adolecentes cachondos que estaban en plena experimentación.

— Supongo que solo lo hacemos y vamos a dormir.

Gai asiente a sus palabras, con el rostro tan brillante en un tono rojo que parece ebrio, con sus ojos anormalmente tímidos mirando su propia erección mientras comienza a masturbarse lentamente.

La mano de Kakashi también se mueve sobre su eje, aunque todo el tiempo mantiene la mirada en la entrepierna de Gai, sabiendo que Gai es consciente de que lo mira, de que suspira e imita su ritmo, aunque en ningún momento se atreve a tocar, lo que lo hace sentir como si todo eso no tuviera sentido.

Probablemente hubiera sido mucho más gratificante hacerlo uno al otro, y quizá también aprenderían muchas cosas nuevas. Pero estaban cerca, lo que era una verdadera lástima.

Kakashi trata de contenerse lo más que puede, pero lleva tanto tiempo reprimiendo cualquier cosa que la imagen y las sensaciones parecen demasiado y se deja llevar por el cosquilleo que inundaba su vientre.

Intencionalmente apunta al muslo de Gai, regando algunas gotas sobre la piel bronceada que inmediatamente brilla con su descarga húmeda.

— Lo siento — dice, como pretexto, estirando los dedos para limpiar a Gai y rozar su muslo.

Gai traga con el gesto, muy ruidoso, terminando por venirse también, dejando una pequeña marca en el suelo.

Kakashi pasa mucho tiempo pensando en ese momento, viendo a Gai y a sí mismo en ese acto durante horas, sin poder dormir sabiendo lo que acababan de hacer, preguntándose si quizá podrían tener un reto físico al día siguiente solo para poder tener más oportunidades de tocar a Gai y saciar el anhelo de su cuerpo.

Suspirando, se apresura a volver a Konoha al día siguiente en un desafío de velocidad, lo que no era lo que había querido pero Kakashi parece satisfecho de todos modos, dejándose ganar solo para poder ver las piernas de Gai desde atrás.

*

— Realmente te ves mejor — dice su compañero detrás de su máscara un par de días después, dándole una suave palmada lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo darse cuenta de que está sonriendo.

Por más que trata, no puede evitar el sonrojo, y se encoge de hombros incluso cuando sabe que sus dos subordinados están compartiendo una mirada cómplice, lo que podría significar cualquier cosa y habría hecho irritar a Kakashi tan solo una semana atrás, pero esta vez parece realmente tranquilo con eso.

— Debemos seguir — indica, saltando entre las ramas mientras escucha un suave festejo de sus compañeros por su reciente buen humor.

La felicidad no dura mucho, sin embargo, y para el siguiente mes realmente está deprimido, arrastrando más culpa cuando vuelve sin sus subordinados y sin sus cuerpos, porque los ANBU son pruebas en sí mismas y no tenían permitido convertirse en un cadáver para el gusto de alguien más.

— Lo siento — Minato dice, con el registro de misión en la mano, todavía manchado de sangre.

Kakashi no hace ningún cambio en su expresión, incluso cuando hay un dolor vago y extraño por dentro. Estaba esperando perderlos de todos modos, incluso evitando ver sus nombres en la orden de misión para no familiarizarse. Lo que no funcionó para ser honesto. Kakashi ha fracasado en cada intento por no preocuparse de más, protegiendo cosas que no puede proteger y diciendo cosas que no puede cumplir ni escuchar él mismo.

— Debes tomarte un tiempo para descansar, Kakashi.

— No — responde rápidamente, tallando entre sus dedos el resto de sangre como si pudiera borrar así sus existencias. Lo hace preguntarse quién es el siguiente en la lista, si será Minato o si será Gai. Y luego, ¿qué pasará cuando se quede sin más nombres en la lista? Probablemente la mierda irá hacia sus perros, o sus conocidos, o cualquier indefenso civil que pudiera recoger del suelo con una pala.

— Kakashi, te estas presionando demasiado, la idea de tenerte en ANBU es para que estuvieras cerca de mí, no para...

 _Para autodestruirte_. Minato no dice, pero Kakashi lo sabe porque ha oído esa línea en otros. Fue lo que dijo su subordinado hace una semana. Lo dijeron todos los doctores también. Kakashi no escuchó a ninguno anteriormente, no porque se equivocaran, sino porque realmente no le importaba.

Escucharlo de Minato es un poco distinto. Duele en algún lugar debajo de la piel y casi se ve tentado a caer de rodillas y llorar. Lo que no hace solo porque es demasiado inadecuado y él no es un niño. Es un hombre. Los hombres no lloraban. O eso se suponía. Era lo que decían los demás todo el tiempo y Kakashi lidia con las lágrimas, parpadeando trabajosamente debajo de la máscara de ANBU.

— No necesito descansar — quiere sonar seguro de sí mismo, fallando por un rango demasiado alto pero sabiendo que Minato no lo presionaría. Siempre lo había dejado hacer lo que quisiera, lo que no estaba seguro si era una ventaja o un error.

— Bien, te asignaré una misión, así que no vuelvas hasta mi llamado.

Kakashi sabe lo que eso significa y se siente un poco molesto, adivinando que Minato lo obligará a tomar unos días de descanso y que estará fuera por algunas semanas antes de que realmente tenga que ser llamado a esas misiones violentas que de alguna manera nadie más quiere tomar.

Inexplicablemente Kakashi acude al campo de entrenamiento en lugar de su casa, encontrando a Gai fácilmente entre el bosque, quién da algunas vueltas como un loco mientras grita cada número y mantiene su sonrisa a pesar de estar completamente solo.

Una parte de él quiere bajar y hablar con él, consolarse con su mirada y su voz porque se sentía deshecho y necesitaba su presencia, sus manos alrededor de su espalda en un abrazo o incluso algo mucho más íntimo que solo caricias.

La necesidad de contacto se siente inhumana en su interior. Una pelota de culpa por desear tan desesperadamente el sexo en un momento como ese, lo cual parecía estúpido porque no estaba seguro de que un poco de pasión y calor ayudaría a sanar sus viejas y nuevas heridas de todos modos.

Kakashi se queda quieto en las sombras, mirando con tristeza la espalda de Gai mientras todas las cosas tratan de tomar coherencia o alguna clase de sentido.

Sus manos tiemblan con anhelo sobre las ramas, pero se siente tonto al instante y se impide bajar. Él era Kakashi del sharingan, el ninja que copia, no alguien que podía permitirse debilidades carnales y sentimentalismos porque no era más que un asesino que dejaba morir a sus amigos, socialmente insuficiente y demasiado irresponsable consigo mismo y los demás como para tener ese derecho.

Y probablemente Kakashi podía ignorar eso el tiempo suficiente para estar con Gai, pero de todos modos cualquier cosa estaba fuera de su alcance como para considerar algo además de consolarse con su pornografía y las revistas homoeróticas que se estaban haciendo numerosas debajo de su almohada.

Eso era suficiente para él, así que no es capaz de intervenir en el entrenamiento de Gai y se mantiene quieto, mirándolo dar de vueltas mientras finge que el escozor en sus ojos es solo falta de sueño y definitivamente no se trata de llanto.

Cuando Gai da su vuelta número cien, gritando el número en voz alta, Kakashi desaparece en una nube de polvo.

*

Llega un momento en el que Minato ya no puede soportar la expresión de su rostro y, utilizando su poder como Hokage, decide manipular la situación de Kakashi para tratar desesperadamente de buscar su bien.

Kakashi piensa que es un poco tarde, pero no le molesta aceptar las tareas inútiles que le da Minato como un ninja regular y no el ANBU de sangre fría que ha matado innumerables personas sin pensarlo dos veces.

Se resguarda detrás de su máscara cuando Minato lo envía a misiones de un día alrededor de Konoha, lo que todavía le da la sensación de seguridad entre las sombras lo suficiente para asustar a los clientes regulares de guardia.

Hay una leyenda detrás de él de todos modos. No puede evitarlo incluso si lo intentara, lo que de hecho no hace, y su expresión parece aún más fría que las facciones de la máscara de ANBU cuando Minato lo llama otra vez.

No le da mucha importancia a su petición por una misión real, y en cambio Kakashi se ve involucrado en otra misión que parece más bien una trampa para retenerlo en la aldea que una tarea de guardia _fidedigna_.

De todos modos, Kakashi obedece porque es su trabajo y probablemente porque lo prefería antes de las misiones tontas de perseguir bandidos mediocres que robaban el arroz de los huertos.

Kakashi se mueve ese mismo día al centro de la aldea, colocándose sobre el balcón de la casa de Minato donde Kushina está adentro, feliz y terriblemente risueña, acariciando el bulto en su vientre que crecía con perezosa lentitud.

Cuidar el embarazo de Kushina es una misión importante tanto como parece una pérdida de tiempo. No sabe por qué Minato lo ha mandado a él, pero por desgracia no puede hacer otra cosa que permanecer en su balcón, asomándose de vez en cuando por las ventanas mientras mira y escucha a Kushina hablar con su bebé no nacido y con su maestro de forma lastimosamente romántica y sentimentalista.

Estar cuidado el embarazo de Kushina no significa que Kakashi deje de buscar a Gai, lo que hace con regularidad en los largos descansos que Minato le da diario, tiempo en el que cruza los árboles y va detrás de él, a veces en silencio, otras veces fingiendo que estaba en su camino antes de que Gai aterrice felizmente a su lado.

Aun así, Gai no insinúa ni dice nada además de sus desafíos. Ellos juegan piedra, papel y tijera, comen en el restaurante y Gai solo mantiene una sonrisa y habla sobre muchas cosas, sin ponerle una sola mano encima con doble intención.

Ahora que los abrazos disminuyeron también y que la intensidad es diferente, probablemente más madura, no está muy seguro de entender lo que perdió, o lo que no tuvo porque solo lo ha deseado en secreto, absolutamente inepto para sugerir algo más a Gai y completamente convencido de que no tenía permitido sentir placer o felicidad luego de todas sus equivocaciones, especialmente cuando era el responsable de una gran cantidad de tumbas.

Así que deja ir a Gai cada tarde, flexionando apenas los dedos en su adiós flojo y efímero antes de colgarse en el balcón de Kushina otra vez, escuchándola reír mientras abraza y besa a Minato, contándole de su día, festejando incansablemente su felicidad.

Lo hace preguntarse qué pasaría si él pudiera tener eso, pensando en sí mismo, disfrutando de la vida y la familia. Disfrutando libremente de sus sentimientos, del contacto, de amar.

*

Después, cuando Minato muere, Kakashi pasa una gran parte del año encerrado en su habitación, solo cuando no estaba manchado de sangre cumpliendo las peticiones de Danzo.

Son largos meses de reclusión en la oscuridad y en silencio, y en algún momento casi puede jurar que pasan dos meses seguidos sin que diga una sola palabra, no es que estuviera contando, pero siente una espesura en la boca llena de basura que no sabe cuándo fue la última vez que habló.

Mirar la espada en su recámara se vuelve un hábito cada vez que está en la aldea. Se pregunta si Sakumo hizo lo mismo, si lo pensó tanto también, lo que de algún modo parece probable.

Kakashi tiene que contenerse por un tiempo, solo considerando la posibilidad mientras se pregunta vagamente qué tan profundo debería clavar el arma en su pecho para que no tuviera tiempo de arrepentirse de nada.

Pasan las horas en su habitación de ese modo, con breves sueños sin descanso entre gimoteos extraños y pesadillas de Obito, Minato y Rin, lo que probablemente considera como un llamado hacia el lugar detrás de las sombras.

Entonces, cuando coloca el filo en su pecho, aparece la imagen de Gai en su cabeza como una extraña escena, con su sonrisa suave y sus ojos llorosos, pasando sus manos por su cabello negro y sedoso que se desprende y le deja ver el final de sus cejas.

Es un golpe traidor de su mente, pero sirve para que deje la espada en más de una ocasión, acosado por Gai en sus momentos de dolor tanto como es acosado por él en la calle, quien viene a él en intentos difíciles y lastimosos de traerlo fuera de su dolor, lo que realmente no sirve.

Sin embargo, incluso el más triste no está triste todo el tiempo. Kakashi se rinde un año después de la muerte de Minato, arrastrándose entre la oscuridad mientras busca rápidamente la ventana de Gai, tocando con la mano temblorosa su ventana mientras siente esa necesidad dolorosa de contacto, desesperado por sentirse real, por sentir un momento algo de energía y vida.

Gai abre de inmediato, sonriendo agradablemente y haciendo un gesto de sorpresa cuando ve a Kakashi en el alfeizar, todavía vestido con la armadura de ANBU.

Sus labios se tuercen, probablemente a punto de gritar un saludo emocionado que Kakashi corta cuando salta a él, enviándolos a los dos al piso en un abrazo lleno de tantas cosas que siente que se desmorona, convirtiéndose en algo demasiado blando que apenas es medio consciente de ser arrastrado hasta la orilla de la cama.

— Kakashi, ¿pasa algo? — Gai dice, preocupado.

La línea estremece a Kakashi de un modo retorcido, tan agobiado por contener cada impulso por tanto tiempo que en ese punto ya no importa, porque está ahí rendido a lo que siempre quiso.

— No digas nada — sus manos presionan los hombros de Gai, recostándolo en la cama mientras sube a horcajadas sobre sus piernas.

Gai no se resiste, parpadeando en la oscuridad mientras busca entender algo, un poco sorprendido cuando Kakashi comienza a mecerse sobre su cuerpo, raspando la ropa mientras se deshace torpemente de los protectores de sus manos.

Parece querer hablar, pero no lo hace simplemente porque Kakashi se lo pidió, y esa fidelidad y compromiso tan radical hace que su corazón duela, golpeándose completamente enamorado y excitado sobre sus costillas.

Sus manos se hunden en el pecho de Gai, sobre la camiseta delgada que deja al descubierto sus brazos y sus hombros, permitiéndole un acceso rápido para cuando decide deslizar los dedos en la piel.

Presionado contra su cuerpo, puede sentir la reacción en los dos. Tan espontánea y efectiva propia del cuerpo de dos jóvenes.

Gai presiona las sábanas cuando Kakashi se deshace de la armadura superior, quedándose en una camiseta negra con máscara que Gai había visto un par de veces.

Su cuerpo reacciona nuevamente, totalmente solo, y antes de que le dé tiempo a su mente de pensar o arrepentirse, tira de su máscara hasta su barbilla y se inclina sobre Gai, presionando sus bocas juntas en un beso.

Es todo lo que puede hacer. Y no puede creer que lo haya hecho.

Su corazón es un martillo en su pecho y sus manos congeladas a sus lados no reaccionan, probablemente por el pánico, o quizá simplemente porque no sabía qué hacer.

Afortunadamente Gai actúa, moviendo sus labios en un beso completamente torpe y lento, con movimientos erráticos sobre la boca inmóvil de Kakashi, que se sacude inexperta a la presión.

— Yo… necesito que me ayudes con esto — ronronea sobre los labios de Gai, tomando rápidamente su mano entre la suya para dirigirla a su entrepierna, donde lo presiona sobre su erección.

Kakashi jadea y se recuesta en su hombro, frotándose con la mano de Gai hasta que él mismo lo hace, moviéndose con él y empujando su ropa interior fuera.

Se quedan en esa posición lo que dura el acto. Con Kakashi arrodillado sobre Gai, escondido en el espacio de su cuello mientras suelta ruidos suaves con cada pequeño empuje.

Gai lo acaricia tiernamente todo el tiempo, con miedo y delicadeza, su propia erección oculta en sus pantalones que Kakashi está demasiado temeroso de tocar.

Su descarga no tarda mucho, derramándose sobre el pecho de Gai y ensuciando su ropa tan descuidadamente en una convulsión tan intensa que se dobla un poco al frente.

— Lo siento — murmura, pasando los dedos sobre su propia esencia, deteniéndose luego en sus hombros, sobre sus brazos que de pronto presiona de esa forma en la que había querido hacerlo por tantos años.

La misma masa de fuerza lo rodea en un instante, tan íntimamente que Kakashi se desvanece, respirando el olor de Gai con fuerza mientras siente sus labios besar su rostro, repartiendo besos a través de sus mejillas, sobre su frente, en la cicatriz y de nuevo torpemente sobre sus labios.

— Está bien — Gai lo presiona más, y toda la pasión se vuelve una extraña forma tibia y frágil de gelatina en su pecho, de necesidades más allá de lo carnal — Todo está bien. Puedes venir siempre que lo necesites.

Kakashi piensa en eso unos momentos, imaginando todas las veces que tendría que venir si hablaba en serio, pensando en preguntar en voz alta si estaba seguro antes de que se dé cuenta de que no puede hablar.

— Los jóvenes tenemos este deseo, ¿no? ¡Significa que estamos creciendo y somos saludables! — Gai se ríe en su oído — Pero también significa que somos humanos. Y los humanos también podemos sentir.

Kakashi puede oír al fondo la voz de los demás. _Los hombres no lloran. Los shinobi tienen que obedecer las reglas. Los ANBU no pueden tener sentimientos._

No sabía cuál de todas era la mentira más grande que pudiera haber.

Se cuelga a su cuello cuando llora, haciéndolo tan abiertamente como puede para alguien que ha vivido demasiado dolor y lo ha reprimido todo el tiempo.

Los abrazos y los besos continúan en todo momento, sintiéndose consoladores, absolutamente suaves, de un modo que por primera vez funciona.

— No tienes que irte si no quieres — dice Gai una vez que Kakashi se levanta, recogiendo sus cosas antes de vestirse y volver a la ventana de un brinco — Al menos promete que si te sientes así de nuevo, volverás.

No hay respuesta por parte de Kakashi, quien simplemente salta a las sombras sin esfuerzo.

Gai teme a la idea de que no vaya a volver nunca, que se aleje por demasiado tiempo al igual que lo hizo anteriormente cada vez que se sentía lo suficientemente incómodo con algo a su alrededor.

Entonces, una semana después, cuando su ventana suena con ese toque tan familiar y Gai descubre a Kakashi en su ventana, con una bolsa llena de libros y revistas de desnudos, está realmente feliz.

— Kakashi, ¡volviste!

Gai quiere llorar, pero decide soportar el llanto para darle a su rival una sonrisa sincera.

— Dijiste que lo hiciera — la voz de Kakashi es suave, y hay una sonrisa a medias cuando levanta la bolsa en su dirección — Y hay algunas cosas que quiero probar.

Gai se ríe a carcajadas, completamente conmovido con que, al menos de vez en cuando, Kakashi se permitiera ser joven y vivir.


End file.
